


CommentFics: Terrible Horrible No-Good Very Bad Ficlets

by hellpenguin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Mahaliem's "Do Your Worst Badfic Competion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombies

  
Zelenka he is laying on the ground twitching after the zombie attacks and he turns white and screams like a turtle. rodney he is watching looking scared like a butterfly and he screams and tries to run but atlantis locks all the doors. suddenly zelenka makes a scaredy sound and walks at rodney backed into the wall and cries. mckay says 'zelenka i love you don't kill me. and zelenka he dont care he said 'i love your for you brains give them nows' and he jumped on rodney and rodney screamed and killed him ate his brains the end


	2. Woe!

  
"NO!!!1" Mckay fell down; Tears came from his eyes like a fiery waterfall of sadness. Before him lay John in a pile. There was wraith, it eats him.  
Mckay picks up his gun; but his tears, are slippery he dropped the gun it hit the floor.  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Rodney! It's OK! Run!" John whispered his voice; like a small breeze in winter.  
"I LOVE YOU!" Mckay is a sad whale. John sees Mckay's eyes and they sparkled like diamonds. he said goodbye with his face.  
"RODNEY! I LOVES YOU TOO--- AHHHHHHHHH!" the wraith killed him bad. Mckay cried and stuff.


End file.
